


霸道流主俏军师

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppet, glove puppet, 布袋戏, 金光布袋戏
Genre: GB向, Other, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: 又名 上司是个傻x想打他怎么办，在线等，挺急的无脑傻屌雷黄雯，痴汉oc魂穿憨十郎撒泼打滚连哭带闹搞赤羽，别问了全是烂梗，我踏马也不知道这应该是什么向，就当是非常规乙女gb向吧。oc没脸没皮，有性格缺陷，24k纯傻吊，醋王属性（醋到扭曲，醋到“与其让你和别人走不如现在就把你杀了”的那种程度），占有欲+999999999。非泥，赤右，女穿男有，强迫有，口嗨喊老婆有，注意避雷。应该挺甜的（？）时间线乱来的，逻辑是没有的，设定是胡扯的，为爽而爽。接受度高(aka 变态）再来，怕雷的或者极端女友粉我求你别看，你好我好大家好，要不然我怕你等会儿受不了吐我一脸我还得花时间骂你（…）
Relationships: 假的炎魔幻十郎/赤羽信之介, 原创角色/赤羽信之介
Kudos: 1





	霸道流主俏军师

1.  
“流主…流主…流主…？”  
最近流主好像有什么心事，总是心不在焉的，动不动就一副灵体出窍魂不守舍的样子，神田京一汇报完工作连喊了他三声都没能给他叫回来。正琢磨着要不要鼓起勇气，干脆上前把他拍醒算…  
“…………啊？”  
终于回魂了，神田刚准备松一口气，想问他接下来的布置，还没来得及开口。没想到这边如梦方醒的流主突然皱起眉头先开口道：“怎么是你，军师呢？”  
“？？？？” 神田当下差点左脚踩右脚，在人生的道路上摔个狗吃屎，合着我都在这跟你说半天了，你难道才发现人不对吗？？？？  
“……回禀流主，军师去尚同会找盟主议事了。”  
“……哦……”勉强从牙缝里挤出个回应，怎么又去找那个俏如来了…  
神田听着这后槽牙磨出来的一声“哦”，再看流主一脸杀父之仇夺妻之恨不共戴天的表情，不禁头皮发麻。有心想问他现在到底该怎么弄，又看他这副苦大仇深的样子，实在不愿意此时冲上去撞他的枪口，触他的霉头，张了几次嘴，愣是一声没出。  
不过流主暂时也顾不上理他，他酸的牙疼，正忙着在心里打量那个白发盟主，鸡蛋里挑骨头，翻过来覆过去，把俏如来里里外外挑足了刺，才捋顺了点气，最后还像不过瘾似的撇了撇嘴：哼，也不过如此！给自己壮了壮胆。这才拍拍胸口抬起头来，一打眼就看见神田还一副欲言又止的样子站在原地，不禁皱眉：  
“你怎么还在这？”  
“......”神田闻言差点跳起来，心道我简直比那中原的窦娥还冤，你又没发话让我出去....  
流主看他诧异神情，这才回过神来，哦好像确实是自己一直没给他回话，赶紧干咳了两声摸了摸鼻子掩饰自己理亏，摆摆手道：“行了行了，就按你说的办，去吧。”  
“是，流主” 神田边往外退还边挠头，这流主怕不是被蛊了吧。  
这厢被怀疑是不是让人下了蛊的流主还在心里琢磨赤羽和俏如来那档事儿。这事儿要说自己一点都不心虚，那是不可能的，毕竟自己当时得到军师的那手段......属实称不上光彩......  
谁能想到她一个平平无奇小痴汉，在家里的沙发上吃着麻花看着片儿，一个不留神就魂穿了呢，还好死不死覆在了刚入灵醒来的炎魔幻十郎身上......还没等她从“woc我奶子怎么没了”“怎么感觉股间突然多了点东西”的打击中醒过来，就瞥见了站在一旁的赤羽。  
不怒自威的俊美面容，颀长的身材，因为穿堂风而在脖颈儿处微微浮动的朱红发丝，这不就是那个自己日思夜想，让自己激情嚎叫的那个人吗？！意中人就在眼前触手可及的认知，就好像在她心上放了一把熊熊燃烧的烈火，把理智连同脸皮都蒸发得一干二净，顿时失去了意识。  
等她从无意识状态中回过味儿来，人已经躺在地上捂着脸，耳边还不断回响着自己低沉的嘶吼：  
“我不管我不管，本座在地下死的好好的，你们这群不肖子孙非要拉本座起来给你们累死累活的上班，本座不愿！”  
“....除非你们把军师送给本座当老婆，要不然这事儿没完！”  
“你们要是不同意，本座现在就去死！”  
“要不然本座就去帮史艳文！你们看着办吧！”  
“......”  
精虫上脑没脸没皮撒泼这事儿容易，但清醒过来要怎么把脸皮从地上捡起来下台可就难了...心虚的憨批从指头缝里瞟着旁边脸上写着“心情复杂”四个字的祭司和微微怔住的赤羽，心里忍不住犯嘀咕：“我会不会做太绝了，万一他们以为我脑子坏了，一气之下把我又送回去了可咋办...”  
一眼一眼偷偷瞄着神色变幻不停的祭司，和垂着眼睫正打算盘的赤羽，正琢磨着要不要干脆再挣扎一下来两句“放心，以后保证一心一意对军师好”“只要有军师，本座愿为西剑流鞠躬尽瘁肝脑涂地万死不辞”之类的话表表忠心。  
咬咬牙刚准备开口，余光就扫到赤羽像是下了决定，抬腿正朝这边走过来。乖乖，你有话就说话，别突然靠近啊！怕自己一时激动难以自持又做下蠢事，憨十郎当机立断，两腿一蹬双眼一闭，躺在地上开始装死，边装死还边祈祷现在打雷一样狂乱的心跳可千万别把自己给卖了....  
她数着赤羽逐渐靠近的脚步声，想看又不敢看，焦灼难耐到差点真撅过去的时候，只听头顶传来一声：  
“吾答应你。”  
短短四个字，宛若天籁。一下子就把她从刚才焦躁的情绪中解救了出来，眨眼之前还像死鱼一样躺在地上的人，这下仿佛吃了大力丸一般从地上猛弹了起来，一把攥住赤羽垂在身侧的双手捧在胸前，一双眼睛直勾勾的看着赤羽。  
“真的？！”  
赤羽迎着这人热烈不加掩饰的目光，想到此人刚才还咬着牙躺在地上一副不达目的誓不罢休的样子，一时间觉得既无奈又好笑；  
“是”  
“你没骗我？！”  
“不敢，愿为流主效劳。”  
“那就这样说定了！大军师一言既出驷马难追，不许反悔啊！祭司你也听见了,当堂堂西剑流可不能说话不算话啊！”像是怕他反悔一样噼里啪啦倒完话之后，还拍拍赤羽的肩膀，抓住赤羽的双手用力摇了两下。  
......这要是尾巴能显形，怕不是都要摇成扇子，飞天上去了。  
“那本座先来去准备了——”话音没落，人已经跑没影了。  
祭司看着流主窜出去的背影，又看看身边这个自己一手带大的孩子，想到他刚才答应了的事。一时间几种滋味齐齐涌上，有心想同他谈谈却又不知该从何说起。  
两人相对无言，沉默了片刻。  
反倒是赤羽先开了口：“祭司大人不必担忧，属下自有分寸。”  
祭司当然知道他什么意思，虽说这事儿于西剑流有益无害，也多半无法商量，但不怕一万，只怕万一，万一将来流主他...终究还是不希望孩子因为一念之差就掉进入火坑里，平白无故遭受苦难：“吾当然知道，你一直都很有主意，只是此事非比寻常......”  
话还没说完，只见刚才匆匆跑走的流主去而复返，正从门口跑进来，祭司话到了嘴边也只好又吞回去。  
“.....不知流主还有何...”  
憨十郎来到赤羽面前站定，不等她说完，抬起双臂搭在赤羽肩膀上打断她道，  
“我...我一定好好待你！”说完不等他们反应回话，便跺跺脚又一阵风似的跑开了。  
赤羽见祭司仍是一副欲言又止，略显纠结的模样。  
刚才那人躺在地上捂着脸咬着下唇，分明就是觉得丢脸不敢看他，却又忍不住透过指缝不停的瞄他，听他同意便从地上一跃而起，那般喜不自胜，目光灼灼，这瞬间爆发的情绪骗不了人。还有刚才...刚才一脸真诚说一定好好待他的模样也不像是弄虚作假的。  
那人很中意自己。  
炎魔身负王骨兵器魔之甲与幻魔决这等精妙武学，又是空降的统帅，尚不知底细，若无无人牵制，只怕会变成一枚不定时火炮，不知什么时候便会伤人伤己。如果自己在他身边，能掣肘一二，对于西剑流来说百益而无一害，既然如此何不顺水推舟，将这不确定因素掌握在手里......  
他向祭司行过一礼，态度坚决道：“祭司大人不必担忧，属下已有分寸，绝不会做为害西剑流之事。”  
祭司见他坚定，再想流主离开前那神色，心知此事已无转圜的余地，只能默默叹了口气，盼望着不要弄巧成拙便好。  
2.  
一转眼，距离憨十郎躺在地上撒泼打滚要死要活的强抢民男已经过去小半年了。  
这期间，他确实对赤羽言听计从，指哪打哪，让做什么就做什么，赤羽说往西，绝不往东。赤羽也在原则范围内无限纵容这个便宜伴侣，只要无损西剑流的利益，什么条件都会尽量满足，看起来与其他真的打算一起共度余生的伴侣并无二致。憨十郎早就从莫名其妙长出丁丁的不适中走了出来，接受了身体的变化，罢了，只要能得到军师，不就是丁丁吗，有什么大不了的！  
这两人公事上一智一武，私下里相处也挺愉快，西剑流组织纪律森严，也懂得抱团，小日子过的有滋有味，按理说没什么好犯愁的。  
直到流主年轻的生命中，出现了一个俏如来。  
不知道为什么，最近赤羽总是喜欢去尚同会找俏如来，从一开始两人只是偶尔互相来往，没想到越交往关系越好，到现在...赤羽有时一去好几天都不回来，也不知道怎么就有那么多事要商量。虽说眼下西剑流也确实没什么要紧的事，憨十郎也不是不信任赤羽，当初自己几乎是以西剑流的最大助力作为筹码和他谈的条件。一来以赤羽的行事风格还不至于当下做出背信弃义的事情，况且自己也没干什么好让他背信弃义的事儿，二来作为军师他也断不可能弃西剑流于不顾。  
只是一想到这段“姻缘”得来所用的手段确实不够光彩，难免心虚。俏如来年轻俊俏，又聪慧过人，知书达理，落落大方，不过二十来岁，却能一肩担起武林盟主的重担，把大小事务都搭理的井井有条，谁看了不得称赞一声青年才俊。况且，他还是大儒侠史艳文的儿子，从家世到个人几乎都没什么可挑剔的地方。  
这么优秀的一个人，眼看着和赤羽越走越近，憨十郎心里难免不痛快。虽然说西剑流是赤羽的掣肘，但也可以是他的助力不是吗。俗话说得好，这爱情来了，它挡也挡不住啊。一想到俏如来，憨十郎心里就好像是被凿开个数个小洞，时不时的往外冒酸水。你说让他去问赤羽对俏如来到底是怎么看的，他又拉不下脸，一方面是觉得赤羽对他一直坦荡荡的，自己这么一问好像就莫名其妙给人扣了顶大帽子，另一方面也是怕自己承受不了不愿意听到的答案...不怕一万就怕万一，万一赤羽真的......那到时候自己又该怎么办......  
就这样心里七上八下打鼓似的过了俩月，心中的不安愈演愈烈，憨十郎觉得自己要是再不搞明白这事只怕人都要秃了。  
终于在赤羽又一次出门去尚同会找俏如来商量事情的时候默默地缀在了赤羽后面。看赤羽进了尚同会门，便随便在不远处找了棵树，坐在树杈上等赤羽出来。  
这一等便从日出等到日落，直到天色泛红了，才见俏如来送赤羽出来，期间憨十郎不是没想过不如索性就进去看个明白，但是心下也知道自己这跟踪尾随的事儿做的忒不地道，到底是怂的，没敢就这么直接闯进去，只好担惊受怕的就这么干等着。  
赤羽和俏如来这会儿刚说完正事，正站在尚同会门口闲聊。  
“赤羽先生近来可好？”  
“嗯，不差。”  
“贵流主上任半年有余，俏如来还未曾有幸拜会。” 半年前西剑流空降新统帅，作为盟主按理说应该要上门去打个招呼的，可俏如来一直忙于尚同会这边事务，还没抽的出空档。  
“嗯，改日有机会，你来吾西剑流做客，本师替你引荐。”  
“啊，那便多谢先生了，但不知流主是否...可有什么忌讳？”  
这是在委婉地打听流主好不好相处...  
要说好不好相处么...  
大事上的决断，只要下属言之有理，不过多惊世骇俗的决策都能通过，是个能沟通的。平日里对底下的人也还算爱护，也没有喜怒无常暴虐无度，没事儿老打骂手下人的坏毛病。哪怕是他们做的不好，给出的惩罚也是点到为止，这点上作为统帅来说，算是合格的。  
只是做伴侣的时候脑子会犯浑，有时会做一些奇怪的事儿来企图讨赤羽开心...  
“老婆，你怎么了，脸色怎么这么差，是心情不好吗，我去把任飘渺打一顿来给你出气好不好？”  
“老婆，我今天和藏镜人打了一架没挂彩诶你快夸我！”  
“老婆，我今天给史艳文他家后院又扔了两本《地狱食谱三百道》，保证这回能毒死他！”  
......  
回想到那人雀跃的神情和语气，还有他干的那些冒着憨气儿的事，赤羽又无奈又想笑，眼下还不能当着俏如来的面笑出声，那毕竟还是自家的统帅，要面子的，只得拿起扇子遮住半张脸挡住嘴角。  
“哈，你不必担心，流主很好相处。你这般懂礼貌识大体，想必流主也是会赞赏的。”  
赤羽说罢又忍不住端详眼前青年。总司这个徒儿，才这般年纪，已有这样的担当胆识和能为，前途不可估量啊，心中便觉宽慰，上前拍了拍俏如来的肩膀：“等总司云游归来，见你如此优秀，定会为你感到骄傲。”  
白发青年闻言一笑：“不敢当，先生过奖了。倒是贵流主能得先生这样良才辅佐，实在让俏如来欣羡不已。”  
赤羽回他以笑意。  
憨十郎因为怕被赤羽发现来个当场抓获，到时候脸没处搁不说，更怕惹的赤羽失望不高兴，所以离得老远根本听不清他们在说什么，只能像热锅上的蚂蚁一样干看着。  
从他这里看过去，便是两人举止亲昵在交谈，赤羽只露半边侧脸神色温柔，俏如来不知说了什么有意思的事，惹得赤羽眼角眉梢上都是笑意，不得不拿出扇子来遮掩。之后赤羽更是伸出手来拍了拍白发青年的肩膀，一脸宠溺。夕阳的余晖打在他们身上，暖洋洋的，宛如一对相亲相爱的璧人......  
这说什么呢笑得这么开心，怎么这么多话说，哎！这怎么还拍上肩膀了？！憨十郎越看他俩越不是滋味，一颗心不住地往下沉，赤羽该不会真的对俏如来......  
想到这里，他感觉胸口直憋的发麻，一刻也呆不下去了，跺跺脚扭头往西剑流的方向跑回去。  
3.  
魂不守舍地从尚同会走回西剑流，憨十郎就把自己关在房间里，连晚饭都没顾上吃，不停的在咂摸这点事儿。一会儿觉得俏如来是总司亲传的徒弟，赤羽和总司乃是发小，情同手足，总司现在出远门去了，赤羽离得近照顾兄弟的宝贝徒儿是应该的。一会儿又觉得俏如来既优秀又漂亮，赤羽对他心生好感好像也不是不合理，毕竟人总会同性相吸。  
这两股声音在他脑袋里吵的不可开交，弄的他脑仁儿生疼。一思及赤羽那张神色温柔带着淡淡笑意的脸，憨十郎就跟鱼刺卡在心口一样，又痛又痒又难受，边揪头发边忍不住胡思乱想，这赤羽是不是真的喜欢俏如来了.....  
要是真的，那自己该怎么办，难道真要把人强扣在身边？且不说就光赤羽本人便能力超群，聪慧异于常人，若再加上俏如来相助，强强联手只怕强留的希望无比渺茫。  
若说让他大度放手，让赤羽去和俏如来双宿双飞，他又办不到。一想到赤羽要离开自己，就好像心口硬生生被人拧下来一块肉，连皮带筋，又恐惧又绝望，疼的他直冒冷汗。  
世间最让人难受的不是求而不得，而是得到以后又失去，怎么想怎么觉得心里堵得慌。  
憨十郎在这屋里一会儿发愁一会儿释然，从傍晚纠结到入夜，两股神思越战越勇丝毫没有停下来的意图，整个人几近崩溃，终于受不了了，一脚踹翻了屋里的桌子，不行，再这么下去人都要报废了！今天非要把跟他这事儿掰扯清楚不可，踢开房门直直地往赤羽房间弹射过去。  
4.  
这回儿刚入夜，还不算太晚，赤羽点着灯在房间里翻手下送来的西剑流防御部署。正看着，忽然门口传来一阵仓促不停歇的拍门声，好像很焦急的样子，刚起身开了门，来人直接就撞进来，一把将他结结实实地抱了个满怀。  
憨十郎马不停蹄的奔到赤羽门前，逮着门板一阵猛拍，仿佛一刻钟都不能等，待赤羽开了门，迫不及待的将人一把抱住。低头一看，沐浴之后赤羽并未穿着外袍，只是随性披了件里衣，因为这猝不及防的动作而变得有些凌乱，领口微微敞开敞开露出白皙结实的胸口，也没有束发，柔顺的红发披散在胸前，透出若隐若现的锁骨。  
“是你，你怎么......”赤羽开口想问他这么晚了，是有什么事。  
看着赤羽这幅随性慵懒的样子，一个不合时宜的念头突然跳了出来，  
“难道他在尚同会的那几天晚上也是这么穿的？”  
憨十郎顿时便觉得心里酸的发胀，胀的生疼，即将失去眼前之人绝望和恐惧更像开了闸的洪水，一下子把他那仨瓜俩枣的理智冲的无影无踪。  
我必须得做点什么，得做点什么才能留住他...  
“我...我想你...”声音低哑发涩，带着微微的颤抖，有些压抑。  
想我，这不是早上才见过吗？赤羽闻言便感诧异，更觉他情绪异样，刚抬头想问他怎么了，还没来及再张口，后背便咣当一声撞上了门板。  
“你...唔......”  
憨十郎直接将人甩在了门板上，欺身上前不给他反应的时间，一手压实在赤羽肩上把人困在这方寸之间绝了他的退路，另一手擒住他的下巴强迫他仰起头，强硬地唇舌相接，带着一股子凶狠劲，舌头像疯长的藤蔓一般长驱直入，每一寸领地都不曾放过，连同呼吸都要全数掠夺，碰撞间尖锐的犬齿划破了娇嫩的唇瓣，气息交错间弥漫起一股血腥气......  
完全不像是爱人之间温柔暧昧的缠绵，反倒像是隔着血海深仇的撕咬，恨不得把他整个人都生吞活剥拆食入腹。  
漫长的亲吻直到双双因为窒息而晕眩，才勉强分开。  
憨十郎恋恋不舍地放开赤羽的双唇，一边喘气，一边低头贪婪的看着赤羽，本来就随意披着的单衣，现在彻底散了个痛快，领口一路开到下腹。宽肩窄腰的美好肉体一览无余，白皙的胸口随着喘息而起伏，脸颊因为缺氧而微微泛红，眼角似有泪痕，被这室内昏黄的灯光映的宛若一汪春水，影影绰绰，平时威严的五官，硬给他看出几分妩媚。  
见他这幅模样，憨十郎只觉得自己就像引线烧到头的炮仗，整个人都炸开来了。仿佛胸口破了天大个洞，空虚到快要死掉，只有立刻，马上，狠狠地占有眼前的人才能弥补......  
当机立断，三下五除二，剥了本来就摇摇欲坠的单衣，狠狠地扔在地上，抬起他一侧的大腿，直往那处朝思暮想的幽穴中强硬地挤进去。  
“你……啊——”  
敏感处突然被强行进入的疼痛和不适感让刚才还充血绯红的面颊唰的惨白了下来，两道朱红色的眉毛瞬间拧在一起，浑身不住的颤抖，手指无意识地蜷缩起来，揪住憨十郎肩膀上的衣料，咬起下唇，拼死咽下口中呻吟。   
——这里离外面太近了  
憨十郎像是丧失了所有耐性一样，一刻也不愿意等，完全不给他适应，粗鲁地抬起他另一条腿环在自己腰上，直接将他凌空抱起。  
“…啊…哈……”  
这强势的入侵，让赤羽的呼吸都停滞了一瞬。  
失去其他支撑，全身重量全都集中在相连的那一点，铁硬的凶器深深埋进赤羽的体内，剧痛从内部席卷了全身，战栗的穴肉几乎在被进入的瞬间便着挣扎着绞紧，拼命抵抗毫无准备的入侵。  
“唔……”察觉到怀中的身体颤抖抗拒，憨十郎悬于一线的理智短暂的占据了上风。细碎的吻不断落在赤羽的唇角眼窝颈侧，湿软的舌头轻柔地摩挲着小巧的耳垂，带着炙热的吐息。  
“放松......别怕......马上就好......马上就好了......”  
温言细语，哄着赤羽放松，感觉到内部阻力渐小，憨十郎终于不再压抑自己快要摁不住占有欲，恶狠狠向上一顶，一举破开柔嫩紧窄的内壁，一插到底，狠狠碾在最敏感的地方，粗壮柱身将紧窄的入口也堵了个严丝合缝。赤羽被这一下顶的魂飞魄散，手脚都蜷缩起来忍不住想放声呼叫，憨十郎没给他机会，直接偏过头去将那声未能及时叫出的惊呼尽数夺了过来。  
这才是彻底的侵占。  
“是我的”他心想。  
“...嗯...”突然的深入让赤羽头晕目眩，霸道的侵占刺激得他大脑一片空白，只得依存仅剩的身体本能地伸手握住眼前人精壮的肩膀稳住摇摇欲坠的身躯，仰起修长的脖颈，大口喘气，拼命想将这令人窒息的压迫感发泄出去。  
然而凶恶的野兽并不想给他休息回神的时间，肩膀上增加的重量感是比身下的交合更为致命的精神刺激。  
“他依附着我。”  
这个认知如同汹涌的潮水一般袭来，憨十郎身心都兴奋到发颤，当即向外抽出一半，立刻又用更狠戾的气劲撞了回去，一下一下，将收紧的甬道深处都狠狠挤开，恨不得把内里的每一寸褶皱都撑开到极致，让那人的每一分每一毫都与自己紧紧贴合在一起。  
最初被强行入侵的不适感随着律动慢慢褪去，身体从最初的抵触抗拒转化为接纳迎合，上下起伏的动作渐渐带起湿淋淋的水声，炙热的喘息也在身体纠缠交叠中加重...  
赤羽腰里发软，双腿勘勘环在憨十郎腰上，几乎吃不上劲，又不敢放松后背贴靠在门板上，只能勉强靠双臂支撑起上半身试图减轻身下的负担。深处由摩擦带起的强烈欢愉感正不断侵蚀着他神智，整个人昏昏沉沉的无力思考，此时全靠咬紧下唇带来的丝丝疼痛感来维持灵台的一线清明。  
憨十郎低头看着怀抱中的人，线条饱满的肩膀因为小幅度的顶弄而被迫耸动，朱红色的发丝被汗水浸透胡乱贴在身上，白皙的双颊泛着暧昧的潮红，锋利的眼尾烧的火热，曾经冷静自持的双眼也因为情动蓄满了粼粼的水光，看起来有些茫然无措......  
而平时用来咄咄逼人的唇么，此时正被它的主人死死地用牙咬住，压抑着无处宣泄的低吟，勘勘扯住濒临崩溃的神智。  
不够  
他沉沦的还不够  
憨十郎俯下身去含住他的双唇，在那双饱满的唇瓣上流连摩挲，轻柔地舔着他的唇缝，啄着他的唇角，像吐着信子的恶魔，势要破了他最后一道防线，将他拉进万劫不复的深渊。  
放弃吧，放弃吧，不要再抵抗......  
属于我吧，属于我吧，全部属于我吧......  
被虚幻的温柔缱绻动摇了心智，唇齿分离的瞬间，憨十郎放开赤羽，露出了一个胜利者的坏笑，在他还没反应过来的时候，猛地向上一顶，狠狠撞上那块最能令他快乐的软肉。  
这一下撞的赤羽呼吸都停了，酸麻的后穴瞬间绞的死紧，无上的愉悦感顺着脊椎倾泻而下，迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，全身的血气顷刻上涌，耳畔嗡嗡作响，什么都听不见了，苦苦维持的一线清明在此刻断了个干净，累计许久的快感猝不及防地从身体的中心喷涌出来......  
“啊——！”无法克制地出声。  
仰起的后脑猛然撞上身后门板，发出“咚”的一声。消耗过多，赤羽宛如一条缺水窒息的鱼儿，胸口不住的起伏喘息，目光茫然对不准焦距，神思溃不成军，眼前只余道道刺目的白光。  
还没等他攀上顶峰的余韵中回过神来，背后传来震动，迟缓的思维并未来得及归位，就听门上响起几下不合时宜的叩门声，伴随着灵忍的询问：  
“军师大人，无恙吧？”......应该是听到了刚才的响动和叫喊声。  
突然闯入的第三人，将赤羽昏昏沉沉的神智勉强拉回了一线，打量了状况，意识到那折磨人的凶器仍蛰伏体内尚未抽离，整个人不由得一僵。  
“唔......”  
像是被他此刻紧张的反应取悦到了，憨十郎低吟出声，心里涌起一阵恶意的爽快感，凑过去轻轻抵住赤羽的额头，一边一下一下啄着他的眼窝，一边靠在他耳边吹气道：“别夹这么紧，嗯？快告诉他你没事......”说罢还微摆了几下腰，弄的怀中人喘息轻颤不止。  
见赤羽没有立刻作出反应，便作势要拉开门闩。“......还是说你想让他进来亲眼看看，你是不是没事...”  
那只作乱的手还没触及到木质门闩便被另一只修长白皙的手截住了，骨节分明，指尖不可控的在颤抖。赤羽垂着眼睫，没做声，倚在门上，用力交换几次气息，强迫自己将混乱的呼吸压了下去...仿佛用足了一炷香的时间才缓缓开口道：  
“无事......” 正如往常在大殿上发号施令一般稳重，除了尾音，略带一丝不易察觉的干涩沙哑。  
门外之人迟疑了片刻，后大概是想到这是在西剑流大本营，军师在这能有什么事，便规规矩矩行礼道：  
“无事便好，属下告退。”  
门外的脚步声渐行渐远。刚松一口气的赤羽轻靠在门板上调息，半合着眼，双唇微张，依稀可以窥探到唇缝间一小节软舌，浓密的睫毛在眼底投下阴影，眼尾红痕未褪，显得既疲惫又妩媚。  
看的憨十郎心念大动，捉着他刚才按过来的手，胡乱吻在手背和手指上，另一手拦紧赤羽酸软无力的腰，将人提起来往床边走过去。  
突然失去了背后门板支撑的赤羽惊得慌忙搂住眼前人的脖子，修长的双腿毫无章法地去缠憨十郎的腰，挣扎间，姿势再加上全身的重量，让灼热的茎身贯穿到了一个前所未有的深度，这几乎透体而过的强烈刺激，迫使他仰头发出一声近似痛苦的哀鸣。那东西更随着行走的动作在体内来回乱窜，饱满的头部不时碾上敏感的软肉，刚刚经历过高潮的幽穴便不由自主的收紧......  
“嘶——”憨十郎被这紧致的压迫感激的头皮发麻，恨不得一步瞬移到床上，按着这人毫无顾忌地大开大合......  
5.  
好容易来到床前，憨十郎把人面朝下丢了下去，赤裸的身体落在床垫上，发出一声闷响。不给赤羽任何响应的机会便直接翻身上床，整个人覆上前去，将宽厚的胸膛牢牢贴在赤羽背上，阻断了他挣扎的后路。  
巨大的压迫感自身后目光所不及的地方源源不断的涌过来，一军之师对于危险辨识的本能让赤羽想要倾身向前，摆脱被控制的状态。岂料刚才向前挪出半寸，一条健壮的手臂便从身后绕道身前，扣住他脖颈的根部，用力将他摁回那个充满压迫感的怀抱里，低沉沙哑的声音从头顶传来。  
“军师...你想去哪...？”  
“啊——”  
刚才承欢过的秘穴还没来得及收紧，又被狠狠地剖开。  
刚才赤羽试图挣脱的动作，让憨十郎微微平复的心情又变得烦闷不堪。  
所以现在是连这种事也不愿意和我做了吗？  
就为了那个小孩？  
那个小孩就那么好？  
这样的认知，让憨十郎直冒火，太阳穴突突直跳，强烈的空虚，恐惧和绝望像重山巨石一样迎面朝他砸了下来，一股说不上来的怨气和恨意便从心底窜了出来，迅速占领了本来就不怎么清明的灵台。  
身下讨伐的愈发凶狠，滚烫凶器狠狠地贯穿着赤羽的身体，反复抽出再没入，紧贴着柔嫩的内壁一遍遍来回碾压，每次进入都重重的撞在他身体最深处的那块软肉上，恨不得将他活活捅穿。憨十郎一手扳过赤羽的后颈，强迫他转过头来与他唇舌相交，强硬的舌头模仿着交欢的动作在他口中肆无忌惮的掠夺，连舌根底下的一小片柔软也不曾放过。一手摸向他身前拧着他娇嫩的乳粒，丝毫不愿怜惜。  
赤羽被他折磨地痛不欲生，不断发出痛苦的哀鸣，尽数被堵在纠缠的唇齿间，化作几声颤抖的呜咽。  
胸前脆弱敏感的地方被无情地蹂躏，痛的令人窒息，而尾椎处不断涌上的的酥麻快感不受控制地向着全身极速蔓延，那处酸软的穴肉颤动着收紧，又被亢奋的阳物残忍不留情面地撞开，过于强烈的欢愉感使得大腿内侧的肌肉也忍不住紧紧绷起。呼吸被剥夺，视线也开始模糊......  
以往冷静又自持，气势威严不敢轻易靠近的人现在正在自己身下无助地呜咽承受，随着一轮凶猛过一轮的攻势在欲海沉沦，随着自己的动作发出破碎急促的呻吟。  
这是我的。  
只能是我的。  
憨十郎探出手去握住他前端的欲望，在自己的掌心揉搓起来。  
“哈...啊...”  
前端给人握在手里碾磨，渗出滴滴黏腻的清液，被前后夹击的强烈刺激让赤羽双腿发软脱力，快要支撑不住身体的重量，手指深深的陷入被褥中，徒劳地想将这过于强烈的快感发泄出去。  
下一秒，埋在被褥中间的手被憨十郎挖了出来按在床板上，大手覆在他的手背上牢牢按住，五指从缝隙间穿过去，强行与他十指相扣。灭顶的欢愉没了向外发泄的渠道，浑身的感官仿佛都只集中在了相连的那一点上，身后的攻势愈演愈烈，鞭笞着他每一寸神经，耳侧的喘息也越发燥热难耐。终于在一次憨十郎狠狠顶上敏感处时，意识瞬间中断，猛地弓起腰身撞上背后的庞大的身躯，发出崩溃的惊叫。  
达到顶峰的甬道从内部开始痉挛着抽搐，将茎身压的死紧，这窒息般的无上快感让憨十郎也无从把持，低喘一声，将压抑许久的欲望尽数释放赤羽体内。憨十郎在释放间隙还不停的小幅度顶弄，甚至扑在他背上啃咬，弄的身下之人轻喘阵阵。  
待到身后之人抽离，赤羽没了强硬的支撑，再也顶不住源源不断涌上来的疲惫和脱力感，直向一边歪过去，半边侧脸神色尤带恍惚，胸口随着混乱的气息胡乱地上下起伏，仍有些失神。  
憨十郎靠在一边床柱上，就着昏暗的烛火，细细地端详着他。  
赤羽刚从紧绷的状态中挣脱出来，还在微微发颤，白皙却不显病态的皮肤因为刚刚经历的这场酣畅淋漓的云雨而泛着情动时的潮红，赤裸的身躯全是大大小小的掐痕和齿痕，交叠的双腿根部满是湿漉滑腻的水光，暧昧又淫靡。憨十郎看在眼里便又觉得嗓子发干，喉头发紧。  
漂亮，真是太漂亮了。  
眼睛又粘着赤羽看了一会儿，开口问道：  
“明天你还要去尚同会见那个俏如来吗？”  
赤羽刚刚经历两场并未间断的激烈情事，身心都疲惫至极，累的连指尖都使不上劲，神智更是宛如一团浆糊，恍恍惚惚的，连憨十郎说什么都没听清，只断断续续听见了个“明天...尚同会”，以为他问自己明天的安排，勉强动动嘴唇，试图组织语言。  
“要...要...吾还要与...与俏如来...”  
没想到刚听到“俏如来”这三个字，原本趋于平静的憨十郎瞬间暴起，宛如被激怒的野兽一般猛地扑过来，握住赤羽的一边的脚踝将他直接扯到跟前，掐住他左侧的腰肌，按在身下。一双眼睛红的发亮，死死的盯着赤羽，几乎快喷出火来。  
还想着俏如来。  
居然还想着俏如来。  
都这个时候了他竟然还想着俏如来！  
见他狂态，赤羽心中一惊，当下混沌的神智也清醒了两分，尚未来得及厘清“尚同会”和“俏如来”怎么就突然踩了这疯子的痛脚，那疯子却先张嘴了。  
憨十郎大手钳过赤羽的下巴迫使他看着自己，那力道大得仿佛要把赤羽生生捏碎，恶狠狠地咆哮道：  
“那个俏如来就这么好？！你这个时候还想着他？！”  
“难道每次跟我做的时候你都想着他？！”  
“你不是说好给我做老婆？！现在是想反悔？！”  
阴沉的嗓音里是压不住的愤怒和怨恨，说到最后连神色都狰狞了起来。他这不知从哪儿冒出来的愤恨和莫名其妙的问题，让赤羽不由得一怔，这和俏如来有什么关系，疲惫不堪的神思没能接得上他话里的前因后果。   
憨十郎见他沉默没有回应，只当他是默认了，掐在他侧腰的手指越发用力，几乎要生生陷入进细嫩的皮肉里。  
好...  
真好...  
不受控制地脑补出赤羽和俏如来携手离开的场景，憨十郎整颗心都揪在一起，疼的快死掉，半边身子都麻了，意识都开始不受控制。  
与其让他和别人走，自己事后绝望痛不欲生，还不如现在就在这把他杀了，任谁也带不走......  
扭曲阴暗的想法裹挟着盛怒，让憨十郎周身爆发出一瞬的杀气，趋利避害的本能比尚在混沌中的神识反应更快，赤羽来不及多想，对于危险的认知驱使他奋力抬起一条腿便朝憨十郎肩头踹过去，试图拉开自己与杀气来源之间的距离。  
这一脚并没有多大的力气，但是看在憨十郎眼里，却是更加坐实了他想反悔的意图。  
“赤羽信之介！你！你竟然为了他踹我！！！” 气的差点从床上跳起来。  
怒不可遏，滔天的怨气和恨意扑面而来，打得憨十郎直冒冷汗，只觉得浑身上下，舌根齿缝甚至连四肢的骨缝里都在往外冒酸水。抬手拨开赤羽抵在他肩膀上的脚，顺势将那条腿扛起，握住赤羽腰肢往身前一拽，直截了当的又捅了进去。  
赤羽整个人猛地被他拖过去被再次强行进入，浑身都绷紧了，冷汗唰的一下沁了出来，连双唇都没了血色。  
脆弱柔软的内壁早就在之前的折磨中红肿破皮，不堪重负，此时又要被迫接纳，快速的摩擦带起火辣辣的疼，让他痛苦到几乎难以忍受。痛过之后那凶器又狠狠地撞上最深处敏感的腺体，电流一般酥麻的快感又让他愉悦到快不能呼吸。这半是地狱业火半是天堂极乐的酷刑，像一把锋利的锉刀，无情地摧残着他的心智，让他眼前一阵阵发黑，额头都被汗水浸透。忍不住闭起眼，试图蜷起身体抵抗。  
可憨十郎不肯让他如愿，铁钳一样的大手按在他肩膀上，迫使他呈现全然打开的姿势，将他牢牢地钉死在暴虐的凶器上。  
身下的人，鲜艳的红发散落在赤裸的身体和被褥之间，慵懒暧昧，浓密的睫毛盖在眼前，微皱着眉，双唇因为疼痛而发白，脸颊却因快感而绯红，喘息随着身体的律动逐渐混乱，神色尤是沉沦尤是抗拒。憨十郎胸口发紧，腾出手去捉他的下巴。  
“睁眼。”强迫他正面朝着自己。  
“睁眼。”那个沙哑的声音又重复了一遍，加重手中的力道，“睁眼看看我是谁。”  
赤红色浓密的睫毛缓缓掀开，深灰的瞳孔有些失焦，汗珠顺着眉骨滑下落在眼里，恍惚的目光透过氤氲的水气看过来，显得有几分无措。  
“看清楚我是谁。”接连不断的挺腰贯入，狠狠地鞭笞着他，赤羽像是抵抗不了这样蛮横强势的进攻，喘息越来越急促，不时带出难以抑制的低鸣。  
“我是谁...” 又是一下狠狠顶进深处。  
“啊......” 赤羽颤抖着哀鸣。  
“...我是谁...”  
“说......我是谁......”  
“是谁......”  
句末的尾音都低了下去，已然分辨不出是警告还是哀求......  
我是谁，你看清楚我是谁，我要你看清楚我是谁。  
身下的人早就模糊了意识，恐怕连现在自己身在何方都说不出来。迟迟得不到回应，憨十郎说不出心底这不断塌陷下去的感觉是什么，像是想要报复这疯长的空虚感一般，扑在赤羽身上不住的啃咬，尖锐的犬齿叼住柔嫩的脖颈来回撕扯。  
熟悉的气息忽然喷在耳侧，像是漫长看不见头的残酷刑罚中唯独可见的一点亮光，赤羽神思涣散，来不及多想，本能想地靠过去抓住这一丝微弱的希望。  
根本想不起来，带给他希望的这人，也是这场折磨的罪魁祸首。  
“......流...主...”虚弱颤抖的手指攀上憨十郎的小臂，气若游丝。  
这微弱的一声和一点点微不足道的动作，却如激荡的潮水一般将人连皮带骨的卷入，憨十郎不由得愣住了，任由这汹涌的浪涛将自己吞没，甚至连自己狂乱的心跳声都听不见了。  
“你说什么？”按住他的手腕将他困在自己的怀中。  
“啊...流...流主...哈”  
“...再说一遍...”  
“...流...主...”  
“再...再说...”  
“流...唔...”  
......  
6.  
夜深了，连院子里的灯都熄了。  
赤羽侧躺着枕在自己的一条手臂上，并未睁开眼，打湿红发还贴在他胸口侧腰上，一室混乱急促的呼吸现在已经趋于平静，憨十郎横过一条手臂搭在赤羽身上，像是确认战利品一样摩挲着赤羽身上的一道道咬痕，他很满意自己的杰作。  
他拉过赤羽放在身侧的手，边把玩着细腻敏感的指缝，边开口道：“明天你不许去尚同会。”  
赤羽闻言抬了抬眼皮，但是并没有睁眼。  
也没有马上做出回应。  
憨十郎盯着赤羽棱角分明的下颌线，他沉默不表态的样子，让憨十郎感到心里发虚。可是转念一想那个白发的俊俏小后生...心口顿时抽动了两下，强行把心虚按在舌根底下，硬着头皮壮了壮胆又接道：“...以后你都不许去尚同会！”  
死一般压抑的沉寂。  
赤羽依然没有开口做出任何回应，那心虚的感觉越来越强烈，让憨十郎的有些头晕，手心都开始沁出汗珠，不由自主的想要逃离。  
这尴尬压迫的沉默持续了足有一刻钟，憨十郎头皮越来越麻，感觉赤羽要是再不开口说点什么，自己都要拔腿落荒而逃了。  
就在憨十郎即将把腿向床边伸过去的前一秒，赤羽睁开双眼，从床上坐起，顺手拉下挂在一边的外袍披在身上盖住满是掐痕咬痕的上半身，转过身朝憨十郎看过来：  
“是，流主，属下遵命。” 语气平淡，没有质疑，也没有怨怼怨怼。  
清冷的眸子里没有一分一毫的怒气，神色带着平日里惯有的那种疏离，一副公事公办的样子，既冷漠又顺从，整个人浑身上下一丝热乎气儿也没有。  
憨十郎就感觉自己好像是三九天只着单衣站在院子里，被一桶混着冰碴的冷水当头浇了彻底，从头到脚从里到外冻的那叫一个透心凉，强烈的恐慌感从心底源源不断的涌出来。这一下甭管是多大的威风都给赤羽这幅样子灭的一颗火星子不剩，滚到犄角旮旯里不敢出来了。  
“你！我...我..我不是...” 憨十郎吓了个半死，一下从床边跳起来，落在地上时还因为左脚踩右脚晃了一下，差点没站稳。  
整个人慌乱到不行，语无伦次，一个完整的句子都说不出来。  
“我...我不是...你...你别...我...我...”  
赤羽疏离的神情冷淡的语气像带着刀，直往他心里最软的那片地方捅过去。憨十郎像是疼极了，整张脸涨的通红，不停的倒抽冷气。一时间，后悔和恐慌杂糅着先前的嫉妒和愤怒，数种情绪齐齐涌上来堵在他心口，胀的他鼻头一酸，飞扑到床上一把抱住赤羽，“哇——”的一声哭了出来。  
“你别...你别这么对我...”  
赤羽给他一抱，浑身都僵住了。  
那人就这么不管不顾硬把他抱在怀里开始嚎啕大哭，嘴里还不停地说着一些莫名其妙的混话。  
“我不是！我没有！我错了...哇————”  
“呜呜呜...你别反悔。”  
“别喜欢俏如来，不许你喜欢俏如来呜呜呜...”  
“呜呜呜......”  
“......”  
听着那些奇葩的混帐话，赤羽一时间觉得又好气又好笑，头都开始疼了，心道：“这都什么乱七八糟的...”  
那人这会儿已经哭到气息大乱，一下一下的直打嗝，眼看着就要背过气去。赤羽有心想揉揉酸胀的眉心，这傻子不知道那来的这么大劲，把他箍的死紧，挣了两下都没挣开，只得勉强抬起被勒住的双手在他背上轻拍了两下，无奈道：  
“流主宽心，属下不会反悔。”  
傻子正哭的昏天黑地，听到他的话还反应不过来，一时间呆住了。过了好一会儿才小心翼翼地开口道：“真...嗝...真的...？”  
“是”  
“......没骗我？”  
“不敢欺瞒流主。”  
听到他这么说，傻子才微微放宽心，渐渐把哭声熄了，变成靠在他身上小声抽噎。  
赤羽又在他背上拍了两下：“时间不早了，流主休息吧。”  
傻子点点头，没再说什么顺从地贴着他躺下，从入夜折腾到快天亮，身心俱疲，赤羽早就累到一沾枕头便能睡着。刚闭上眼，又听见耳边窸窸窣窣的，憨十郎从身后抱了过来，下巴垫在他颈窝处，咬着下唇小心翼翼地喃喃道：“你真不反悔...?我...我没有遵守约定...我...我...我说过要好好待你的...”  
“......”  
赤羽许久没有作答，憨十郎心中有点忐忑不安，又怕是他已经睡了，也不敢继续追问，生怕把他再吵醒，惹他得更生气，正纠结着。  
身前突然传来赤羽轻柔的声音：“......你明天可愿随吾同去尚同会？”  
憨十郎听到这句问话，足足反应了两秒才回过神来，差点从床板上弹起来，脑子里跟炸开了烟花一样雀跃到不行，有心想把赤羽翻过来狠狠地吻个够，又勘勘停住手不敢大动作，怕把人闹醒。  
硬生生按住自己想要载歌载舞的欢快心情，勉力从舌尖上吐出一个字：“......好。”  
躺在床上一动也不敢动地等了老半天，才颤颤巍巍地撑起身来，来回仔细确认赤羽已经睡着了，才伸过手去，将赤羽放在床榻上的手扣在自己掌心里，这才长舒了一口气，心满意足的闭起眼，做梦去了.....   
FIN  
一点点后续  
风和日丽的下午，在家给儿子们叠衣服的史艳文收到一条千里传音，这玩意儿就扔在正气山庄门口，也不知道哪里寄过来的，包装极其简陋，上面也没有署名。  
打开一听，  
“史艳文，管好你们家小孩！！！！！！！不知廉耻！！！！！！！！！”  
是条气急败坏的嘶吼。  
史艳文：“？精忠…这……”  
俏如来：“？？？？？？？嗲亲…这…”  
这踏马哪来的憨批......  
小空：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈俏如来你也有今天！"

......


End file.
